


True king.

by Zaraciud



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A little of angst, Gen, btw wayfinder trio being time jackers, but don’t worry there’s always enought time for hearts for say what matter most., don’t is necessary see Zi-O for this, first fic, hope this go well, i can’t let zi-o finish without write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraciud/pseuds/Zaraciud
Summary: In the year 2068 the world is engulfed in darkness thanks to the reign of the nightmare king, who has faded almost all of the keyblade wilders and rebellion forces. That is when a young wilder take the decision of steal the time machine and go through time for try to change the future by defeating (killing) the young version of the nightmare king.What will happen when this young and a friend of him travel to the time  before the nightmare king obtain his powers? What will happen when they meet with the young nightmare king?Riku will chage the future by killing someone… guilty…  innocent?Hesitations, frienship, rivality, unexpectet characters being bad guys.This is my retelling of kamen rider Zi-O with kingdom hearts characters.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	True king.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi and Sora have 18 years. Riku has 19 years.  
> I wanted descrive a little further the 2068 situation than how it is in the series, hope you enjoy the little more angst there, and if you haven’t see zi-o don’t worry I tried to do it 2 in 1 for deep a little more in “Riku-Geiz” and “Kairi-Tsukuyomi” characters.  
> Please if you already finished zi-o please don’t spoil others in the coments ♡ enjoy!

It was the year 2068. An stranger black smoke stopped and reflected every one of the attacks, every blow and try of spell throw towards him, to the _nightmare king_. The all mighty, living nightmare who undaunted rejected every keyblade directed against him, every try to finish his kingdom of darkness, was merely a whisper between screams, it was useless.   
All of a sudden from his black armor, almost like a shadow, he release a final strike to end with his enemies: five pillars from black and purple took shape arround him, begginig to spin and expand the coverange of the attack...  
Lea was the first one in notice what was going to happen, so he rush to shove Kairi outside the way and making she fell to a trench beside her, just in time for the pillars to change. The pillars change form to a group of big spheres of darkness which size and count change since they cover more of the field, turning around theirselves, one time and another until, finaly, they return to the center. Suddenly all blow up .  


_ _ _ _  


When Kairi woke up she coudn’t see anything, all was covered for a dense black smoke. After a wile that dense darkness began to diffuse little by little from the battle field, when she could see better she beggin to look for something, anything with which she could help herself to step up and return home... maeby, maeby find someone. There were silence, only silence. _Maeby... no, no, no i-in any way I could be the only... _Then a voice interrupted Kairi's thoughts. Well it was just a voice, because Kairi could hear it well, but it was definitely a voice. Effectively Kairi heard a voice from not to far away, jumping a little in her place, Kairi discovered the source of the voice, a man’s silhouette that show up not so afar from the trench where she was.  
-Hey! Is someone there!!- _Please someone_ he didn’t say.  
_Riku!_ -thought Kari  
-Riku! Riku, it’s me Kairi!!  
-Kairi!? W-where are you?  
-Here in the trench, help me go out of here.  
The only problem was that Riku beggan to walk in the opposite direction of where she was.  
-No, Riku I’m over here!  
-Eh? Where?- Said Riku while he turned around to everywhere and anywhere looking for Kairi.  
_Tch, I need find something…_ oh!-Kari exclaime when she found a little rock in the ground and before think it twice she throw the rock at Riku’s arm.  
-Ouch!!!  
_A perfect launch_  
-Hey! What was that for? -complaint Riku and angrilly walk in the direction from where the rock has come, helping her out of the trench.  
-Thanks! -said Kairi after being freed from her hole in the dirt .  
-Yup. By the way have you seen or hear someone other than me? I have been looking for hours and you… you are the only one I’d found - Riku asked without seing at her.  
-No. No, I fear no one except for us survived that last attack, I… I coudn’t had if weren’t for Lea. He pushed me to the trench just in time for Ancient darkness to blow up. I-I’m sorry. I couldn't make anything.  
-Tch, just… let’s go of here, we need go back to the camp and report what happen to the habitants.  
And with that and no more words Kairi and Riku return to the camp. When they arrive and after reporting what the fail of his efforts, it were already deep night, they were send to their cottage with the pourpose of regain some sleep and energy, but they don’t bother with it, they never had so much sleep, neither so peacefull (just in case of the nightmare king went back and attack, and of course for the nightmares they themselves have, meaning a restless sleep). They stay outside the cottages, around a little bonfire, they had just set. The though of being just they 2 the capable of defend this people, since the others where sleeping or gone.   
-Hey Riku…- Kairi said with her gace focused in the grow of fire thanks to the fuel Riku where puting under it. – do you think that one day we could defeat him? I mean the nightmare king  
-Don’t you think we can!?  
-No, no. It's not that, I mean… it’s only that every time we fight him he seems more powerfull and we... every time we loss more forces and… I think that maybe this time…  
-We could have defeat him, isn’t it? -Riku say a little dark in his tone- Yeah, I thought it to and… have you seing how the field in where we fight seemed to succumb to darkness when he left!? We can’t…  
Kairi saw how Riku tightened the grip on his fist and beggin to turn arrownd. – Riku I…  
-It’s fine, I-I’m fine, just… wish we could try with…  
-No, Riku you know that’s between rules. We protect our zone and we protect OUR time. So don’t even dare to finish that sentence.- She said in a serious tone, one that even made Riku thingle a little.  
-Right – a defeated Riku murmure- I got it, we don’t disturb or interfere with course of time.  
Then he sigh deeply and begging to walk away to where the tents where.  
-You know that we really can’t interfere, right? Don’t do a reckess thing!  
-Yes, yes I got it. – he said dismising her whit his hand since he walked to his tent.- Starting tomorrow we only protect our people and we’ll try to survive the nigthmares. Isn't it?  
She really could believe that?  
And like if he where reading her mind Riku turn arround for see Kairi at her eyes and said- I promise Kairi. Then he slip in his tent with a smile, a really sad but honest smile.  
_Night Riku.___

____

_ _ _ _  
WHAT!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!  
-Ahhr… em… I…I’m deeply sorry Kairi, but no one hear him part.- a young man said when she began to lose control of her temper, since a group get ready the other (and last) time magine in daybreak.  
All beggan that morning when she went to wake Riku up, founding nothing more that he wasn’t in his tent, neither in the “square”, neither in other tents and when she decide to look at the clift, her temor turn real, because no Riku and no time magine can’t be a good combination.  
Kairi were triying to figure out how things had turn this bad so fast, just yesterday she and Lea were training, and joking for nothing, and now… oh now she has to take back Riku from another age with who knows how many time before he create another time line or some kind of temporal distortion.  
-Ahhhh! I said him he wasn't doing reckless things! Riku and his brash ideas!   
_There is no other option _Kairi said to herself while taking the control of the machine and checking the date when Riku has just go.  
_Well, so to the year 2018.___

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying it, I’ll try to upload soon, but for now if you have some advice, opinion or something I’ll be glad to read it, and... my first language isn't english so... hope it goes well jeje. Thanks for read ♡


End file.
